Therapeutic Letters
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: LAST TWO LETTERS...Hawkeye picks up long after he left off...his own...Sidney said these letters would be Therapeutic...apparently Hawk may agree with him.
1. Default Chapter

Therapeutic Letters By: Trivette Lover Heather Dedicated to my #1 Character, Henry Blake...  
  
**  
  
"Boy, sure do miss you around here. I wish I could express how angry I am right now as I write this. It's a miracle I can control it all. Although I'm sure you saw my outburst after the OR session when Radar came in and told us. I think if Trapper hadn't of been there I would have torn down the entire MASH. Maybe its better that way, it feels so weird around here without you anyhow. We got this new CO, seems alright. But I mean there will never be another Henry Blake. Not in the history of the army. Not even in the dreaded future of it either. You my friend were the best. You were another key that made this maze worth going through. I wish you didn't have to go. I wish you would have made it home. Oh how I wish that with all I got in me. Poor Radar misses you like the dickens. I think it would be alright if we knew you were alright and home with your kids. But you're not. And that's when the arrow was pushed all the way through. I wish I could take your place Henry, and you could take another plane and be home with your family. But I wish this, I wish that. Does nothing really. But Sidney said it'd be good for me to write these things to you, said it would be, therapeutic, so here I am writing to the Late Great Henry Blake. God only knows if you can hear me. I don't know if I'll keep writing these Henry, but it does make me feel a little bit better. Hey whatever helps me from assassinating Frank right? Anyway, I'm gonna try and get some sleep, we're due in heavy casualties soon; I guess you don't miss that do ya huh? Well, if you're in heaven, put in a good word for us will ya? And tell him Hawkeye Pierce says this place could use a miracle...Night Henry."  
  
**  
  
Henry Blake grinned big and shook his head.  
  
"You are the miracle Pierce...by God, you are the miracle"  
  
**  
  
THE END  
  
AN: Would you like me to continue? I was thinking just one chapter, but its up to you readers. Please let me know. You take care...-TLH 


	2. Let's See if These Work

TLetters2  
  
--  
  
"Well Hello Henry,  
  
Here I am again. Writing a letter to a dead man. I'm not real sure if these are helping, so I thought I would try a few more to see.  
  
I guess in things like this, not that I'm in expert in writing to dead people or anything, but I think I'm supposed to tell you things like how much I miss you and things I wish I would have said to you before you were killed.  
  
I do miss you Henry. I want to scream at the thought of hearing Radar tell us your plane went down. It's not fair. It's crazy. I mean you were going home. That is so not fair. But it doesn't matter if it's fair or not. All is fair in war and war right?  
  
It's sad knowing that you're not home. Even though the Father keeps telling us you are in a better home.  
  
I guess I'm jealous that you are anywhere but here. I mean I would have missed you altogether but knowing you didn't make it breaks my heart every day in this godforsaken hell hole.  
  
Ah, we got close Henry. I was sad to lose you. I guess I wish I would have told you how good of a CO you really were. I mean you were so gullible and so freaking hilarious, you saved my sanity a number of times. I already miss drinking with ya and beating you badly in poker. Hey, I'm smiling thinking of you for the first time. Wow, I guess these letters do work.  
  
Hey today, Sidney was here, and Radar killed us all once again. He must of taken 100 bucks from me. I think Trapper only lost about 20, cuz he passed out after he won a huge pot from the Father. Yes, we sure miss you around here Henry. I know it's a cliché but nothing is the same. Frank is taking over this place and I'm liable to shoot him the next time he does a surprise inspection.  
  
I guess you can see everything from Heaven right? I really would like some pictures of Frank and Margaret if you could miraculously make them appear? No? I know, I'm sure you'd be breaking the rules. I mean not everywhere is like the army.....  
  
I'm back...Sorry Henry, we just got in a load of wounded, I just left my post op duty and I'm ready to hit the sack. Nice writing to ya. Till next time, you take care up there Henry.  
  
Asking for a miracle, Hawkeye 


	3. Bonzo and Still No John Wayne

TLetter3 By: TLH  
  
--  
  
"Hey Henry,  
  
Got this tough case. He has a high fever, and a lot of abdominal pain. Which I guess is understandable considering I took enough fragments out of his belly to make a Buick. Anyway, I started him on Penicillin, Trap thinks it just a post operative infection, so lest hope that's all it is.  
  
Things are slow other wise. Sure do miss you around here. Word is, we are getting a new CO around here. Which is an answer to prayer by the way, I think God knew I was one more inspection away from throwing old Ferret Face into a mine field...and feeling absolutely no remorse afterward.  
  
Him and the Major and still playing doctor and nurse. Radar has started to play with his animals again. He walked around aimlessly for a little while but is just now starting to get back into the swing of things for good. Must have been all that money he won from us last week. By the way, he wrote to your wife and kids. It was a darling letter, special kid that Radar. Your wife did send back a picture of your little boy in the last mail call you got after you left. Radar keeps it in his desk drawer. Your boy is gonna be stunning Henry, I'm sorry you're going to miss him growing up.  
  
Gosh, I hate this place. I shutter at the thought of how much longer I'll be here. I mean we had liver and onions four days in a row again. But, movie night is tonight. "Bonzo Goes to College" and "The Thing That Ate Brooklyn."... No, the John Wayne film still hasn't come in yet. But Radar keeps requisitioning it, just as if you were still here asking for it. Boy, that kid misses you. Sure wish you were still here Henry.  
  
On that note, the movie is about to start. Gotta go pick up my date, before Klinger gets to her. Take care up there boss,  
  
Your chief surgeon eternally, Hawkeye Pierce 


	4. Hello Sir

TLetters4 RADAR  
  
--  
  
Hello sir,  
  
Radar here. Hawkeye said I should try this. He said it was helping him miss you a little less. I don't know if they'll work for me, but I use anything at this point.  
  
Forgive me sir for being so down lately. I know you'd be disappointed in how I've handled myself. It's just I miss you so much sir, I mean I knew it would be hard with you being gone, but now that I heard you didn't even make it home, it made it a trillion times more harder. And with Frank telling me what to do, I feel like an idiot.  
  
But you never made me feel that way sir, ya never did. I think that's why I liked you so much. You always made me feel so smart...not that I was smarter than you, I mean well, well you know what I mean don't you sir?  
  
I miss knowing what you are gonna say before you say it. I miss getting your golf clubs for you and just watching you swing and miss ball after ball. It was fun. I sure do miss it.  
  
I miss opening the doors to the office and seeing you at your desk, playing with your doll or better yet, writing a letter home. I got this picture here of your little baby boy, your wife sent it and we got it in mail call the day after you left. I hope you don't mind me keeping it sir, I can send it back if you want. Not that you could tell me if that's what you want, being in heaven and all. I guess you could send a sign of something if you wanted to right? I'll have to ask the Father about that one.  
  
Anyhow, I'm late for the movie, no John Wayne still sir, but we'll get it one of these days I promise.  
  
Night sir, hope your cloud is nice and comfy up there in the sky. If not I could requisition you a new cloud... Get it that was a joke? Alright then, I'm off...  
  
Talk to you later sir, I guess, Radar 


	5. Still Asking

TLetters 5 By: TLH  
  
-  
  
Dear Henry,  
  
Things are slow here again. Not much else to do but sit around and think of ways to sit around some more. I've thought a lot about you since this new CO arrived yesterday.  
  
He drank with us, which was exciting. I remember the first time you drank with us Henry. Do you remember? You ran around the compound in your fishing cap and boxers.  
  
Radar is moving on, slowly but surely. I think this new CO will help him to adjust. Having Frank never helped anyone. Radar was scared with him being regular army and all, but he's doing okay.  
  
I think the camp is moving on Henry, but we'll never forget you. That I can promise you.  
  
I've already told the new guy all about you. I don't think you can imagine how hard it is for me, losing you and then Trapper leaving. I was really bummed, but this new surgeon, BJ Hunnicutt, great cutter. Gonna take a little getting use to the meatball aspect, but he'll catch on. We all did, didn't we?  
  
Well think its time for dinner for the third time in an hour. I'll catch ya later Henry, be good!  
  
Your Chief Surgeon, with a whole new staff under his wing, Hawkeye Pierce  
  
PS Still asking for that miracle 


	6. Back to Normal

TLetters 6  
  
--  
  
Dear Henry,  
  
Sorry it's been about a week, things got crazy around here. You know how that goes…well you used to anyway.   
  
Life as miserable as it is, is going on here at the 4077th. Our proficiency rate went down .5% while Frank was in charge but with BJ is getting the hang of it and with this new Potter man, it is steadily back to the way you left it.   
  
By the way, did I ever tell you how good of a job you did starting this place up? I mean you were a pro, well okay maybe not a pro, but you sure made it a lot less ..well…you know...   
  
Frank is getting over the fact that he is no longer the CO, and BJ had his first patient who he had to open up twice. Happens to the best of us I suppose.   
  
Klinger had on the most magnificent purple and pink polka dotted dress on last night. I mean he got more whistles than hot lips in the shower.   
  
Well seems the annual drinking time is approaching, I hear BJ hollering my name. This could mean he is too plastered to make it all the way to the SWAMP; I must come to the rescue…   
  
Until we talk again Henry,   
  
Holding it together,   
  
Hawkeye Pierce 


	7. A CO Thing

TLetter 7  
  
-  
  
Hello sir,   
  
I thought I would try another one of these, the other one really made me feel a whole lot better.   
  
Boy I sure am happy; Frank is not the CO anymore. I was scared there for a little while. Not that I'm not always scared, it's just…well you know…well you used to anyway.   
  
Uh, this new CO, Colonel Potter, yeah you heard right, a Colonel…regular army. He seems nice enough. He's sure got a weird vocabulary…guess it must be a CO thing.   
  
He salutes his wife picture, its pretty funny. But he's doing his best to hold this place together, though we all know who the glue is in this camp.   
  
I think he may feel a little left out, being the oldest and all. But I'm gonna do my best to make him feel at home.   
  
On that note, I gotta go make sure his horse pictures are dusted, its gonna be a surprise when he walks in the office tomorrow, or tonight, or in five minutes, whenever we get wounded that is…  
  
So uh, I'll talk to you later then sir   
  
Sure would like to see a sign if you are actually hearing these things…  
  
Miss you sir,   
  
Radar 


	8. Never Another You

TLetters8  
  
--  
  
Dearest Henry,   
  
Pierce here.   
  
Seems that my new bunkmate likes to talk about his kid more than he does making fun of Frank…which could be something difficult to get used to…  
  
He's a good man, this BJ. We play well together. Play well off each other that is. Not as smooth as Trapper and I, but then again, nobody's Trapper.   
  
Same with the CO. Nobody will be ever be another one of you.  
  
Interesting…this war—wouldn't you say? I mean my dad writes back and tells me the paper says we're winning. Nobody gave us that news bulletin. But I guess its hard to tell who's winning, when the blood all bleeds the same red. Not that I care who's winning, I just want to go home.   
  
I wonder how much longer I'll be here. I wonder if anyone else is gonna leave me like you and Trap did. Aw, geez. I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to sound jealous there, It's just I feel a little left behind ya know? Anyway… I gotta get going. Dinner is unfortunately served, as our trust announcement teller just told us... so I'm off to the trenches as it were…  
  
Miss ya Henry, be good up there, and I'll keep being bad down here  
  
Still asking for that miracle,   
  
BF Pierce 


	9. Morning Sir

TLetters9 --  
  
Morning sir,  
  
Well it's morning down here in the earth anyway...  
  
Sure hope you're having a nice time where you are, cuz I'm having a rotten go of it so far. This new CO is regular army and all, which makes a bit different from you sir.  
  
He's alright, but well, he's not you sir.  
  
Not to say I don't like him, cuz uh, Ma always said never not like anyone on your side ya know?  
  
Anyway, he really likes horses. Don't know if I told you that...almost as much as you liked golf sir. I really don't know if he likes me all the much yet, but you would tell me that it takes time. Even though we hit if off right away, didn't we sir.  
  
First minute I met ya I could read your mind, I could only do that with one other person before you, my dog.  
  
Oh boy, wounded, gotta get going...  
  
Top of the morning to you...I suppose...  
  
-Radar O' Reilly 


	10. First of the last

Dear Henry,  
  
I can't believe I'm writing you one of these. But Hawkeye said it helped him, so I thought I might give it a shot.  
  
Hawkeye is in Tokyo now and you won't believe it...but I got my orders! Great huh? Thank the big guy for me...Hawkeye has to get his soon too I just know it, first you, then me...it just has to happen for him.  
  
Radar is working his butt off to get a hold of him before I leave so I can say goodbye. But at least I got to say goodbye to you Henry, I sure do miss ya around here.  
  
I'll never forget ya, even back in the states, I'm sorry you couldn't make it back with me.  
  
I probably won't write again, but this just seemed fitting that I share this joy with you.  
  
So, I guess this is it.  
  
Till we meet again Henry, keep a close eye on the 4077th for the both of us.  
  
-Trapper John Macintyre  
  
--  
  
AN: Yes, Trapper left before Potter got there, but work with me here, the idea just popped into me head, I'm sorry. 


	11. Where I left off

Tletter

By- TLH

--

Hey Henry,

Last time I wrote, BJ had just gotten the hang of things.

Now it's like he's been here for years. But I guess you do learn quick, operating three straight days in a row.

He and I have become pretty close, guess that's what happens around here. That's what happened with us, remember?

Sidney says I can stop writing these when I'm feeling better about you being gone.

I don't think I'm ever gonna feel good about you dying...but I do find ways to forget it even happened. That's for sure.

Things get so crazy around here and well...you know what its like.

You forget, whether you want to or not.

On that note, I think I forgot I got "OD" duty today. That Potter can be quite the stickler compared to you Henry.

Still waiting for that miracle,

- Hawkeye

PS the Kid is getting by too. Don't worry about him. We're keeping a close eye on him.

--

AN: Forgive me for utterly and completely forgetting about this piece. I hope I haven't let you all down. – TLH ‡


	12. Nuts

AN: This will be the last couple. Imagine at least a couple years b/w the last one and this one. Hawkeye is in the psychiatric hospital if it isn't clear enough. Hawkeye is quite the rambler in this one.

Please review, it helps me, help you.

And with the last letter, I was getting to the point, where Hawk was just giving Henry quick little details about what was happening, they weren't all meant to be deep and drawn out. If that makes any sense. But what I did with the last one was exactly what I was going for, that would lead up to this. – Take care

----

TLETTERS

By: Trivette Lover Heather

--

I know it's been a long time Henry, but after that last one I wrote you, I decided it was time for me to let it go.

I didn't forget you, don't think for a second that I had, I just, well, I had to stop writing, it was getting hard for me.

This place I'm at is kind of scary, and I'd do anything to get back to the SWAMP. Sidney is supposed to come and see me soon, hopefully he'll declare me sane and back I'll go.

The war is supposed to be coming to an end real soon. I honestly can't even remember what it will be like to be back home. So much has happened here, during this damn war.

Really, all the killing I was getting use to, up to the point when you got killed. Then after that each death hurt a little more. Now I'm in this place, cuz the hurt just got too bad. I never thought I'd come to this, but I guess we all have a point we reach.

I just can't believe she killed her baby, it was so awful Henry. I wish I was home, I wish I got to go home when Trapper did, or even when you did. I'm rambling. Maybe I am going nuts.

What if I am nuts Henry? What if there is no going back?

I wish it were like the good old days, you, me, Trapper, drinking till we couldn't anymore. I miss those days.

Every day after you and Trapper left, the war seemed to go down hill. Everything was harder, even the little things. Margaret changed for the better it seemed, and BJ did his best to take Trappers place. But something was different; I guess I just never fully got used to it all.

I know Sidney's going to tell me to forget about the past, and look to the future, but I feel like Korea is all I know. That I won't be able to function back home, or anywhere else for that matter. I feel like a little kid, well, I guess I wish I was a little kid again.

Boy, maybe I am nuts.

Right now I'm struggling with remembering how you looked and sounded. But I remember who you were, if that makes any sense. Forgive me for not writing for so long, let's hope the next one I write will be to end this nightmare and we'll all be going home.

-Hawkeye Pierce


	13. Abysinnia

TLetters Last

By- TLH

Please review, it helps me, help you.

--

Well Henry, IT'S OVER. It's all over!! I wish you could be here to celebrate!

I'm back at the MASH now, and we're getting hammered with wounded, I guess that's a custom in war. But I knew I had to find time to write you this last letter.

So much has happened, Henry, so many things have changed, but now its over. I put something in the time capsule for ya, and Radars teddy will be right next to it.

I'm never gonna forget this place.

I'm never gonna forget what it felt like, when Radar came in and told us you were gone. I'm never gonna forget the tricks on Frank, and harassing hot lips. I'm never gonna forget carousing with the nurses, or drinking with Trap. I'm never gonna forget the day Radar left and when Frank got promoted. That little fink. There's a lot I'm never gonna forget. And a lot I can't wait to forget.

I don't think I'll be writing any more Henry, it seems like with the war ending, I need to lie this at peace. There's a lot of things I'm gonna need to work through when I get home, but when I do look back, I'll remember ya. And the good times we had. The movie nights, the monthly meetings. Gosh, I'm actually gonna miss it.

Saying goodbye is hard. One lesson I've come to learn in this place, but I also learned that there isn't anything this world can throw at me now, to knock me down.

Abyssinia Henry Blake,

Your friend, in love and war,

Captain (though not for long) Benjamin Franklin Pierce


End file.
